This invention relates to a connector configured to be connected to a plate-like or sheet-like object such as a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) or a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC).
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2011-253630 (Patent Document 1) or JP-A 2011-222273 (Patent Document 2), contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The connector of Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2 has a structure for temporarily holding a plate-like or sheet-like object when an actuator of the connector is in an open state.
As shown in FIG. 14, the connector of Patent Document 1 comprises an actuator 900, a second terminal (signal contact) 910 and a metal member (holding member) 920. The metal member 920 has almost the same shape as the second terminal 910. In detail, the second terminal 910 has a pressing protrusion 912 while the metal member 920 has a lock portion 922 corresponding to the pressing protrusion 912. The lock portion 922 is larger than the pressing protrusion 912. The connector holds a flat conductive-object (object) 930 by the lock portion 922.
As shown in FIG. 15, the connector of Patent Document 2 comprises a contact (signal contact) 950 and a holding terminal (holding member) 960. The holding terminal 960 has almost the same shape as the contact 950. In detail, the contact 950 has two contact portions 952 formed at front ends thereof while the holding terminal 960 has two engaging protrusions 962 formed at front ends thereof. A distance between the two engaging protrusions 962 is smaller than a thickness of a cable (object). The connector holds the cable by the engaging protrusions 962 of the holding terminal 960.
As described above, the connector of Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2 has not only the signal contact but also the holding member for holding the object. Thus, as compared with a connector which holds the object only by using a contact, the number of types of components is increased.